


Patience

by RobineBlack



Series: X-men one-shots [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Erik needs a hug, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, I know this has been done a thousand times, Peter Needs a Hug, dadneto, peter tells erik he is his dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobineBlack/pseuds/RobineBlack
Summary: It was a well-known fact that Peter Maximoff didn’t do patience. Or slow. But he knew that when he would tell Erik that he had another family, patience would definitely be needed.





	

It was a well-known fact that Peter Maximoff didn’t do patience. Or slow. He preferred to race through life, taking a few pit stops to eat some well-deserved snacks and to annoy those few people dear to him.

But he knew that when he would tell Erik that he had another family, a son, patience would definitely be needed. After all, he had a couple of years to get used to the fact that his father was a terrorist who had murdered thousands of people. Erik would need a few minutes, at least to let the new information sink in. Those minutes would feel like hours to the anxious speedster.

Okay, he realized that he wasn’t the perfect son. He was hyperactive, always babbling and he never took anything serious. Holding his attention for more than five minutes was a chore. Erik was quiet, he preferred reading over the company of people and you could see him sitting on the edge of the lake, brooding, for hours on end. They couldn’t be more different.

So yeah, telling his dad that he was his son. No biggie, he could do that. Just like ripping a Band-Aid off.

At least, that’s what he told himself while he was running laps around the house. It was two weeks after his cast came off and he was finally back to his usual speed. It was pure torture having to hobble around at normal speed, not being able to help except to watch the younger kids. And even then he needed help if one of them wandered off too far because it was almost impossible to follow them with those stupid crutches. Never again was he going to let some wacko ancient mutant get near his legs again.

But back to the dad-problem. He knew Erik wanted to leave. He had picked up parts of a conversation between him and Charles (not that he was intentionally sneaking up on his dad or anything) and he needed to tell him before he left. Chances are that Erik would fall off the radar again and then he might have to wait for another ten years before he had his next chance. If he survived that long. Being an X-men is dangerous work. Or maybe Erik would get himself killed. All that talk about being a survivor is very inspiring and all, but you never know, right?

And Peter needed him to know.

But he was terrified to tell him. Because who would want some loser like him to be his kid? Erik would probably turn tail and leave. Why would he need a new family?

It’s not that Peter wanted to replace the family that Erik had already lost. That’s why he waited so long to tell him. So that he had time to grieve for his wife and the sister that Peter never knew. At least, that’s what he told himself.

It didn’t help that Raven would shoot him disapproving looks whenever he stopped long enough to make eye contact with her. He may be avoiding her as well.

Yes, Peter was terrible with confrontation. He wasn’t built for confrontation. Whenever an argument with his mom or sisters got out of hand he ran two states over and waited until he knew the storm had blown over. That time with En Sabah Nur was the first time that he couldn’t run away and he was terrified.

He still is.

Sometimes he woke up in a cold sweat, memories of being stuck to the ground and watching the ancient blue man walk closer and closer in slow motion replaying in his mind. He wondered if that is how Erik felt whenever he thought about his family.

Speaking of the devil. On his 86th lap he saw a lone figure sitting by the lake. It was only five in the morning, and the only people who would willingly be awake at that time on a Sunday were Peter and Erik.

Peter felt himself slow down. Should he go to him? Should he say hi? Maybe now was not a good time, he probably didn’t want to be disturbed. Brooding is important business after all.

Just as he was about to leave again he heard Erik say, “Hello Peter”.

Oh crap, so he had realized he was there. It would be rude to leave now, without saying hello at least. “Hi Erik. Watcha doing?”

Stupid impulsivity. Why did he ask that? As if Erik wanted to talk to him, of all people, about his deepest thoughts.

Erik stayed silent. Peter thought he wouldn’t answer and tried to leave again.

“Nothing I suppose. Just sitting here and thinking. I find it very soothing here, there is no other place on the grounds where you can hear the birds as clearly.”

Wow, that was a long answer. At least two whole sentences. He was having an actual conversation with his dad! “The birds? I didn’t take you for a bird watching kind of guy. No offence.”

Erik tried to smile, “No, I wouldn’t think that you do.”

Peter waited.

When no further elaboration was given he tried to keep the conversation going. “So that’s why you wake up so early? To listen to the birds?”

“Yes. This is also the most peaceful time of the day. I’m surprised to see you running around at this hour.”

Peter sat down next to him. “Yeah well, I only need like three hours of sleep so it’s not like I have a choice. And around this time the grounds are empty so it’s easier to run around. No kids underfoot and all.”

“Of course. I’m sorry for asking.”

“Hey it’s okay dude. Not like you could’ve known, right?” After that they sat in companionable silence for a few moments.

He knew he was fidgeting with his goggles. He knew he needed to tell him. This was the perfect moment, maybe his last chance. He couldn’t mess it up.

“So hey, remember when I said to you in Egypt? About me being there for my family as well?”

Erik just looked at him with his eyebrow raised. Of all the things he thought the kid (no, young man) would ask him about, this was not what he expected. He was curious where this conversation would lead.

“Yeah so, the thing is. I was raised by my mom. She left my dad when she was pregnant with me and my sister. He never knew that we existed.” He looked at Erik to see if he had a sudden realization, but the man was staring at him with a blank look on his face.

“My mom’s name is Magda, Magda Maximoff.”

And then it clicked. He saw the realization sweep over Erik’s face. “Magda,” he breathed, looking at him as if he had suddenly grown an extra head.

Peter grimaced. Why wouldn’t he say anything? He was trying his best to be patient but this was killing him. God maybe it was the wrong moment. Was there disgust mixed with shock? He should probably go.

Just as he wanted to leave, a hand gripped his arm. “Wait! Please. I know this is hard for you, but I- I need some time to process this. Give me a minute, please.”

He sighed and looked at the ground, fidgeting some more with his goggles.

“How long have you known?”

“Mom told me after we saw your speech on tv. I had no idea where you were until now, so I couldn’t contact you. I didn’t want to at first, to be honest.”

This earned him a forced laugh, “No I imagine no one would jump with joy when they hear that their father is a wanted man.”

“Yeah, but it’s okay now dude. I mean, I have totally forgiven you for that and it’s not like I expect you to be like an actual dad or anything. I know I’m far from being the perfect son, with my energy and my –“

Peter held his breath. During his long explanation Erik had wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to his chest. His dad was hugging him! Hesitantly he lifted his arms.

“You are the perfect son Peter. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” Erik choked out.

Oh shit, was his dad actually crying? Magneto didn’t cry. He felt his own eyes water and he tightened his grip.

 

 

 

They sat like that for at least five minutes, which felt like an hour for Peter. But this time, he didn’t mind that time moved in slow motion for him. He could sit like this for the rest of his life.

* * *

Finally Erik pulled away. “Wait a moment, a twin sister?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I didn't want to scare any potential readers off but this is my first one shot. My first fanfiction on this profile. and my first fanfiction in English, since English isn't my first language!  
> No beta reader, so please tell me if you see any errors! 
> 
> I hope you like this little one shot, I loved writing it. Peter is one of the greatest characters ever and there are too few fanfictions about him. I hope I wrote Erik not too ooc, he is such a complicated character that I never know how to properly write him!
> 
> Leave a review if you'd like, I'm always open to helpful critiques!


End file.
